Yume o Dakishimete
by Distorted Dream
Summary: Yume and her friends enter a world they're unfamiliar with. Using skills inherited by their respective ethinic backgrounds, they face a long road of hardshipbut what's to gain from it all?
1. Chapter 1

Yume o Dakishimete

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story were made up by yours truly or by my friends; any resemblance to other characters is strictly coincidence unless stated otherwise. Basis of the storyline is influenced by **Magic Knight Rayearth, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, **and **Soul Calibur II **(cool game.) Contains characters from **Naruto**, **Soul Calibur II**, **Magic Knight Rayearth, DN Angel **and **InuYasha**. All of which **I do not own!**

It would seem to have been a day like any other in upstate New York as a group of friends wandered around the local mall. The group of teens was quite diversified, containing young adults from all over the world. It was interesting to see they had made it past cultural barriers to become friends, but what seemed to be even more interesting was the fact that they all were born in their native lands. The oldest, by a month, was an eighteen-year-old male whom hailed from South Korea. He was only about 5'8" in height, but it wasn't height or strength that had made him the bully of the group, but his mind. He went by the name Kwon, Sun. Sun was an enigmatic type person who enjoyed testing others with random trivia. He had the traditional black hair, which was kept spiked and brown eyes of an Asian. Sun's best friend, who seemed to travel everywhere with him, was Saito Hiroshi. Hiroshi came to the United States many years after Sun, who had come when he was still an infant. Hiroshi was born in Oka Village in Japan and came to America on board a ship at the age of eleven.

Hiroshi was also eighteen, born six days shy of a month apart from Sun. Hiroshi's hair was black also, and kept a bit longer and somewhat messy. He and Sun had met one day at a kendo school located in New York. Hiroshi was quite familiar with the Japanese fencing fighting style, but it was Sun who was trying something new. Their personalities were similar, though Hiroshi seemed to have more of a free spirit crazed with history. Since then the two have become nearly inseparable... Except for the moments when Hiroshi was seen cuddling and all kissy kissy on the third floor of the mall against the railing with another Japanese girl. Gray-silver eyes gazed up into the blue eyes of Hiroshi as if telling him to give her space. The girl was known as Yamazaki Yume, a beautiful Japanese girl born in Osaka, Japan. She and her family were aboard the ship to America along with Hiroshi when she was ten. The two were eight months apart, so that made her seventeen. Since the moment they met, they became friends. It was only after several harsh relationships did the two decide to turn to each other for the relationship they desired. Yume was a very beautiful girl and as her name suggests, she was a "dream." Her long black hair was kept in a low braid, which stopped at her waist. It would seem by her attire that she came against her will with her friends to the mall. Yume wore simple black wife beater, baggy black sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. Whereas Sun and Hiroshi both dressed nicely in shorts, sneakers and a t-shirt. It was odd to see someone dressed in sweatpants in the middle of the summer, but it was just her style. Yume was the one with many hobbies and a student of Ninjitsu.

When she came to America, she took up activities such as ice skating, dancing and her favorite past time: singing. She was generally a very quiet girl, affectionate only when she felt like it, outspoken and straightforward. She seemed to be the only person who Sun couldn't beat with his trivia. Yume was just as mysterious as he was, but simply because she never said anything about herself unless she was asked. She glanced up when she saw three of her friends approach them from a store. Two of the three were sisters; Tsukimoto Kagen and Aley. Aley was the youngest of the group of friends, only fourteen. She was always honest, headstrong and maybe more straightforward than people should be. She got along best with Kagen and Yume and seemed to enjoy attacking and threatening people with bats, which was a bit odd but to each his own. Kagen and Aley came to New York during the seventh grade and also came from Osaka. When Kagen and Yume were placed in the same class, they almost instantly became friends. Aley and Kagen were similar when it came to dressing. Aley wore simple blue jeans and her favorite shoes with a pink tank top, while Kagen wore a denim skirt with an orange and yellow t-shirt with a pair of boots she seemed to wear throughout the year, no matter what the season.

Kagen was the tallest among the girls, reaching 5'9" in height and closest to Hiroshi's; who was 6'1". She was a sweet and innocent girl, easily confused and cheerful, which was odd because she had just turned seventeen and still acted more youthful than her age... At least until she was angry, then you'd better run. It seemed as though her personality became the complete opposite and she suddenly became a violent little child...! The last member of their party was an eighteen-year-old girl who had come from India. She was short, about 5'4"-- the same as Aley-- but much like the others, very beautiful. Her eyes were greenish gray in color and her long black hair gave her an exotic look. She was very familiar with traditional Indian dance and went by the name Riya Khan. Riya had just turned eighteen and was living up her new social status. Her attire was simple; a pair of jeans, sandals and a t-shirt and she was good to go!

"What TOOK you so long!" snapped Sun, who had grown impatient.

"There were so many things in there, I couldn't decide!" Kagen explained.

"You're going to look the same no matter how many outfit you buy, so why bother spending so much time choosing something to wear?" He continued.

"Shut up you! You're just jealous because I'M beautiful and you're an ugly Korean!" She retorted and beat him with all her bags. The two always seemed to be butting heads.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Suddenly, Aley jumped onto Sun's back and began to beat him down along with her sister. This seemed to have gone on often.

"Riyaaaaaaa..." Yume suddenly called with a small smile and a seductive look.

"Oh, Yumeeeeee...!" She blushed in embarrassment and made her way over to the couple.

"Let's go to the movies after this! Or the arcade! Or... THE BOOKSTORE!" Hiroshi was suddenly inspired by the very thought. All the while, Yume and Riya held both of each other's hands at chest level and teary-eyed explained their plans for the day.

"I am going to Riya's... For a late movie night and some lovin'...!" Yume explained.

"WHAT?" Hiroshi exclaimed in jealousy. "No, no, no. You can't do that. You're MY lover. I'M supposed to give you all the lovin'! Riya! Stoooop!" He suddenly grabbed Yume and embraced her tightly and tried to drag her off to another store.

Suddenly, as Hiroshi took his first step a bright white light seemed to surround the group. Sun glanced around with Aley on his back, noticing everything had gone white and their surroundings disappeared. Then, it seemed that the white had turned into a sky blue color. It seemed so real, as though they really were in the sky. Kagen looked down and the next thing they all knew, they were free falling from the sky and it seemed they were going to fall in the great vast blue ocean...!

* * *

**DD:** Hey all. Its le author. Sorry for this chapter being so long and crazy. I wanted to introduce the main characters in the first chapter and try not to bore you all, but also try and be as descriptive as I could for now. Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Please review! Here's some translations:

Yume o Dakishimete - Story title; means "Embrace the Dream."

Sun - Korean name for "goodness"

Yume - Japanese for "Dream"

Hiroshi - Meaning "generous"

Kendo - Japanese form of fencing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story were made up by yours truly or by my friends; any resemblance to other characters is strictly coincidence unless stated otherwise. Basis of the storyline is influenced by **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **Disgaea: Hour of Darkness**, and **Soul Calibur II **(cool game.) Contains characters from **Naruto**, **Soul Calibur II**, **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **DN Angel **and **InuYasha**. All of which I do not own!

Kagen and Aley embraced each other as they dropped from the sky, while, for some odd reason, Hiroshi and Sun thought that if they tried to swim upward it would keep them from falling. Riya clung onto Yume's arm, while she allowed herself to fall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. The two sisters seemed to be turning red from screaming but stopped when they suddenly landed on Sun, who was face first on a blue surface. The same fate seemed to befall Hiroshi as Yume landed on his back and Riya in her lap. She smiled and hugged Riya affectionately.

"Ouch, looks like you guys had quite a fall..." An unfamiliar voice greeted them.

"...P...a...i...n..." Sun managed to utter from underneath the two girls.

"It's a good thing you broke our fall, Sun!" Aley said happily.

"Whoa, look at her! She's pretty...!" Kagen said as she gazed up at the blue haired warrior.

"Pretty! You really think so! That's total... and complete honesty...!" The girl giggled and placed her hands on her cheeks as she began to turn red.

"Yume... can you get off now? I can't feel my legs...!" Hiroshi explained from underneath the weight of the two girls.

"At least you can feel something! I can't feel anything! I think I'm paralyzed...!" Sun cried out while trying to get out from under the sisters.

"Pfffph, men are weak!" Aley said as she got up and tried to maintain her balance on whatever it was they were on. Kagen held onto her sister's shoulders while they stood.

"Where are we?" asked Yume as she got up, seemingly having no trouble in balancing on... whatever they were on.

"You're in CEPHIRO! A magical land. You've been summoned her by the people of the this land and I'M going to be your guide! Right now you're aboard the rune-god Selece. He is taking us to the arena where you'll meet master mage Clef!" Umi explained with excitement. The six of them just stared at her blankly until Kagen broke out in tears.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kagen cried while Riya tried to comfort her.

"I want to play video games..." Aley thought aloud.

"And why are we going to this so called 'arena' to meet this so called 'master mage' in this so called place 'Cephiro'?" Hiroshi asked, a bit irritated as Yume pat him on the head to comfort him also.

"You've all been chosen to save the world you live in from total and utter disaster...! The only way to save your world is to win the tournament."

"Hey, cool! The world's gonna EXPLODE!" Hiroshi suddenly got excited at the thought.

"Um... Shi-shi, that's not a GOOD thing." Yume explained; she always called him Shi-shi to embarrass him.

"Nooo! Don't call me that...!"

"Why not? It suits you!"

"Nooo...!"

"Guys! This is serious!" The blue haired girl tried to explain.

"Who're you to tell us if this is a serious situation? What if we don't believe you?" Sun questioned.

"Then you'll all die." The girl smiled.

"...Oh." The six replied in unison.

"Ahem. My name is Umi Ryuuzaki. Like many of you, I also came from a far away land... You may have heard of it. It's a peaceful little island known as... Japan...!"

"Peaceful...?" Kagen began.

"Little...?" Hiroshi continued.

"Island...?" Yume finished as her eye began to twitch.

"Err... So! How 'bout introductions! A sure way to break the ice!" Umi tried to change the subject, sensing the tension.

"I'm Kagen Tsukimoto!" Kagen said excitedly as if nothing had happened. "And this is my sister ALEY!"

"Sun Kwon." He glared at the two sisters.

"Hiroshi Saito...!" He tried to show off and began flexing his muscles.

"Yume--" Yume began with her arms crossed.

"SAITO!" Hiroshi cut her off, placing an arm around her shoulders with a huge grin.

"Yamazaki." She finished, closing her eyes as if he hadn't said anything. "And this is Riya Khan!" She suddenly jumped over to Riya and hugged her with a smile as Hiroshi looked on teary eyed.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Hiroshi pouted as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Welcome to Cephiro! Your first match begins in two hours! Prepare yourselves!"

The group of six were suddenly forced off the immense dragons back and landed inside an area filled with spectators of all ages. Yume, Hiroshi, Sun and Aley easily landed on the grass surrounding the arena, while Kagen fell onto the ground as she stumbled and Riya didn't seem to make much of an effort to keep from falling. They all stared as their "competition" warmed up in front of them. The tables turned when they were spotted for their unusual attire by the other fighters who began staring back at them.

A man dressed in layers of robes holding an usual staff approached them. Was he there to intimidate him or to make fun of them? Where was Master Mage Clef? Were they going to be wiped out before the tournament even started!


	3. Chapter 3

Yume o Dakishimete

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story were made up by yours truly or by my friends; any resemblance to other characters is strictly coincidence unless stated otherwise. Basis of the storyline is influenced by **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **Disgaea: Hour of Darkness**, and **Soul Calibur II **(cool game.) Contains characters from **Naruto**, **Soul Calibur II**, **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **DN Angel **and **InuYasha**. All of which **I do not own**!

As the man came more into view, the Sun, Aley, Hiroshi and Kagen were forced to hold in their laughter at the height of the man. Sun and Hiroshi placed an arm around each other as their eyes filled with tears from the short stature of the man.

"Very funny..." The man said as he glared over at the two boys.

"You're Master Mage Clef." Yume said as she stepped forward toward the short man.

"Good observation. You can be team leader." He said with a smile, taking her hand and patting it. Hiroshi immediately stopped laughing and took Yume's other hand and dragged her behind him.

"Hey! Hands off! Watch it, little man!"

"Oh, I see."

"That's right!"

"You want to be team leader? Well, I guess you can be the co-leader..."

"Gah! No, that's not what I mean at all! Yume's MINE. M-I-N-E! SO DON'T TOUCH!"

"Sorry, Master Mage. He's like this all the time." She then shoved him out the way and crouched down some to the mage's height. "Umi said you'd help us, what can you do?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked-- Yume, was it? The competition will start shortly. I'll help you guys out with a few things, but that's all I can do to. I'm not supposed to help with you all winning the tournament. Think of me more as... trainer. First off, here are the rules for the first round. You must form a team of up to six people. Though you are a team, the ones who lose their battles are sent home. In your case, you're sent back to your world. However, this only applies to the first few rounds. The very first round is a one-on-one battle with an opposing team."

"So... Ya lose, ya go home?" Asked Sun, uninterested. "I'd rather be home right now."

"In addition, you're permitted substitutes, which is the purpose of elimination. You may also recruit those who have been eliminated, but you're team can't exceed ten members. By the final round, your group should be down to three."

"A competition, eh? Sounds like fun. I'm in." Yume agreed.

"Us too!" Aley and Kagen replied in unison.

"I can't leave you alone! ... Just think of all the evil people who'll be touching you! THEY'LL PAY!" Hiroshi drifted off in thought with his fist vibrating violently in the air.

"If Yume's going, I'm going toooooo...!" Riya said happily.

"Fine, but if we're doing this, we're going to win." Sun finally agreed.

"I knew you'd all agree to the terms. Now, for that attire of yours. Hope you're all better at fighting. Well, here goes. Bestow magic!" The mage cried as a large white beam of light surrounded the six teens.

This seemed to be a usual occurrence, for none of the other fighters seemed to really notice or care. The spectators; however, became ecstatic and roared with cheer. They all knew what it meant, apparently, and were excited at the sight of magic being used in the tournament once again. The first to be addressed was Riya, the white light surrounding her suddenly turned orangey-brown and the ground began to rise. She was stripped of her clothing and suddenly dressed in a yellow sari with a novice staff as gravity began to take its toll and force the ground back... well... down to the ground. Next was Kagen. The orangey-brown light then suddenly turned green as large gusts of wind surrounded her. She, too, was stripped from her clothes and dressed in a green and gold designed Asian outfit with a naginata firmly in hand and black heels. The two glanced at what they were wearing and looked at each other confusingly. They then turned to onlook the other's transformations.

Aley and Hiroshi were engulfed in flames just as the light turned red. Aley was then also dressed in an Asian outfit, but red and gold in design with black heels. A stave was her chosen weapon which she held in her hands. While Hiroshi was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a red long sleeved button down shirt and a black trenchcoat with a masamune katana at his side. Aley's light brown hair was placed up in a pony tail just as her sister's had been. She went over to her sister and showed off her new outfit which matched her sister also. Hiroshi walked over to Riya with a huge grin, the look in his eyes saying 'I love this coat!'

As the embers died down, bolts of lightning began to shoot down from the sky as the beam of light turned a golden yellow color and it seemed as though both Sun and Yume were struck by lightning. Simultaneously, the two opened their eyes and glanced over to their friends, then the crowd. The crowd roared with cheer at the sight of their golden eyes just before being hidden among the bolts of lightning. The two went out with a bang, literally, as thunder clapped while the lightning and beam of light faded into nothingness. Sun stood with his hands in the pockets of black dress pants, shirtless, with nunchaku around his neck. Yume stood beside him with a confused look on her face. She had been dressed in a black pleated skirt with a fitted black tank top, with black tights that stopped a bit past her knees and black heeled boots. To her back were twin ninja-to swords and on the right corner of her shirt and going down her left leg was an usual design in golden yellow. The same design went down Sun's right pant leg.

"I somehow feel violated..." Yume began.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Sun looked himself over.

"Sexy, sexy!" Hiroshi complimented with a smile.

"Why, thank you." Sun nodded.

"Huh?"

"Not you, smart guy." Yume sighed, then suddenly grabbed and tugged on Hiroshi's cheeks. "And if you ever utter those words again I'll beat you close to death."

"She's such a cute firecracker, isn't she!" Hiroshi smiled after she let go, his cheeks red from abuse. He placed an arm around her as she crossed hers.

"Don't you two look cute!" Yume complimented the two sisters and applauded. "And Riya! I'm speechless!"

"Haaaai...!" Riya placed a had on her cheek and blushed in embarrassment.

"I suggest you all spend the short time you have left training. You have a little over an hour before your first match. Use your time wisely. I'll be here if you need help." The mage then left to watch from a distance of their progress.

"Training? A waste of time." Sun sat down Indian style on the ground, crossing his arms.

"That's why you're going to lose!" Aley said while whacking him on the head with her weapon.

"You're lucky we're on the same team, otherwise I'd beat you with this!" He waved his nunchaku at her.

Riya and Kagen were busy sparring each other, while Sun and Aley continued to argue. Hiroshi was trying to figure out this whole magic thing by setting one hand on fire at a time. He was glad that he wasn't getting burned but was having a bit of trouble controlling it. Yume sat quietly on the ground with her eyes closed and her arms crossed in silence, almost as though she were meditating. The first battle was soon to start and only time will tell how they will fair on their first trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yume o Dakishimete**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story were made up by yours truly or by my friends; any resemblance to other characters is strictly coincidence unless stated otherwise. Basis of the storyline is influenced by **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **Disgaea: Hour of Darkness**, and **Soul Calibur II. **Contains characters from **Naruto**, **Soul Calibur II**, **Magic Knight Rayearth**, **DN Angel **and **InuYasha**. All of which **I do not own**!

* * *

The first round of bouts seemed to be a disaster. The six friends stood in a straight line watching the fights with a blank expression. They watched men and women be tossed out of the ring and brought near death in defeat. They all simultaneously nodded their heads while observing their opponents' tactics. Riya and Sun were showing each other what they could do with their newfound magic; however Sun didn't seem to really have the hang of it as much as Riya did. She pointed and laughed maniacally at his poor attempts of casting spells while Aley and Kagen prepared themselves for battle. Aley would go first and then Kagen, Riya and Sun followed, and Hiroshi and Yume would be the last to enter the ring.

"Hm, so a ring out counts as a win?" Yume asked while clinging onto Hiroshi's arm. He smiled and threw his arms around her shoulders and began to nuzzle her.

"That's easy enough. All you do is just make sure you toss 'em out the ring!" Aley said with a firm nod.

"What if you're fighting a big ugly man who weighs a thousand pounds!" Kagen debated.

"Then you beat him up." Sun explained.

"HELLO! I said a BIG UGLY MAN! He could squish me! The horror!"

"What a waste of human flesh..." Sun shook his head and walked over to Riya, who was adjusting her outfit. He then pointed and laughed. "I SAW YOUR STOMACH! You want me, don't you?"

"Haha... silly." The sound of Riya cracking Sun over the head with her staff was all that was heard before she walked off to get a closer look at the competition. "Aley's next!"

"Go Aley-Oxen!" Kagen cheered.

"Hurray!" Yume threw an arm up in cheer while still being nuzzled by Hiroshi.

Aley gave them a serious look with a nod and then scurried on over into the ring. She watched as Ivy, who was familiar with the fighting arena, stepped into the ring. Aley blinked a few times before shaking her head, thinking '_Put some clothes on, woman_!' Not even ten seconds into the bout did the group of friends watch Aley run from one side of the ring to the other from the aged woman. Ivy seemed to laugh at Aley's futile efforts in running away, but was impressed that she was able to avoid the majority of attacks. Aley then abruptly stopped and thought to herself, '_Wait a minute... I have magic and she doesn't! I should kick her butt! KYAH!' _She turned on the heel of her foot and then slammed down her stave over the woman's head. With the end of her weapon engulfed in flames, Aley drove it into Ivy's midsection and shoved her out of the ring. A quick and easy victory of sheer luck, of course. But, unfortunately, Aley didn't realize it and began to celebrate her strength as she left the ring. She was greeted with a group hug with Riya, Kagen and Yume.

"Take that, ya old hag!" Kagen called with violently waving her fist at the woman.

"Your turn, Kagen! Good luck!" Yume pat her on the head and Aley gave her a thumbs up.

Kagen set foot into the ring and glanced around at all the people who were in the stands. She then took a readied stance as Talim entered the ring and prepared herself. '_Teehee, she's as tall as Aley!_' she thought as she watched her opponent. Kagen was surprised to find that not only was Talim fast, but powerful as well. It was easy to see Kagen wouldn't leave the ring with a few bruises like Aley, as she was already gaining cuts and scratches from the battle. Talim was getting bruised from the rod of Kagen's naginata, but she was too close for Kagen to strike her. As Kagen became cornered at the edge of the ring she began to panic once she saw Talim running toward her. Kagen then dropped her weapon and held her hands out with her palms facing Talim. Large gusts of wind formed within the arena and forced Talim back toward the center of the ring. Kagen looked at her hands confusingly and then toward Talim, who was getting to her feet after being thrown. She had a shocked expression as she gazed up at Kagen who was now walking toward her.

"You can manipulate wind?" Talim asked.

"I can do more than that... Too bad you won't be able to see!"

Kagen then placed a hand on her hip and snapped her fingers with a wry smile. From a distance, it seemed as though nothing was happening. From Talim's view all she felt was a breeze and then noticed a burning sensation on her arms, face and legs. Though all she felt was a breeze, she was getting multiple cuts all over-- almost like a bunch of paper cuts. Feeling faint, Talim then dropped to the ground with a bit of a thud and Kagen was declared the winner.

"Hurray, I did it!" Kagen cried out as she walked out the ring.

"Yay!" Riya and Yume said together.

"But I got lots of ouchies! Ah!" Kagen looked at the two of them with eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no!" They both answered together... again.

Kagen then sat down beside Aley who was snacking on cotton candy that she stole from some innocent kid who could be heard crying in the stands. Riya then bestowed upon herself the title of doctor and went to treat Kagen's wounds by placing band-aids with Elmo on them. While Riya tended to Kagen, Hiroshi seized this opportunity to spend time with Yume. He came up from beside her, took hold of her hand and simply smiled. She glanced over at him, looking him over suspiciously as he kissed her forehead and then went to take a seat on the ground. She then went over and sat in his lap and watched as Riya prepared herself for battle. Lucky for her, there was another battle going on between when Kagen and Riya would fight so it gave her a chance to calm herself before her fight. Riya paced back and forth to get her head straight and stopped when she saw Sun in front of her. She shot him her 'don't start with me' glare and he held his hands up in surrender. Riya hesitantly set foot inside the ring and watched as Cassandra entered.

" 'Sup?" Riya greeted the girl.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra replied.

"Oh, you're excused... I guess." Riya nodded a little confused.

Without giving Riya a chance to collect herself, Cassandra ran toward her to attack. Her close ranged weapon proved to be somewhat useless. Every time Cassandra tried to get close enough to attack, Riya would create a thick wall by summoning up the earth while using her powers over earth to also throw rocks at the fighter. Becoming frustrated and feeling weak, Riya then chose to end the battle quickly by letting down her defensive wall to increase the speed at which the rocks were being thrown. Riya then watched as the girl fell over in defeat and kind of laughed at her luck. As she walked out the ring, she felt faint and began to stumble a bit before finally collapsing to the ground. Sun was just preparing to enter the ring when Riya literally fell into his arms.

"Wasted all your energy on spells, didn't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"I guess so."

"Stupid... idiot." He then carried her over to where Kagen was sitting while snacking on a box of cookies. He flicked Riya in the forehead, stole a cookie from Kagen and then made his way back to the arena.

"HEY! That's mine! Thief!" Kagen then threw a pebble which managed to hit him in the head, but not as hard as she would've liked.

"Augh! Just wait until I get back!" He threatened as he entered the ring.

"You wish!"

"Don't have to!"

"Idiot!"

"Fool!"

"Jerk!"

"AHH!" Sun was then kicked in the gut by his opponent and felt the coldness of a shield slam against his head just before he hit the ground...

Meanwhile, outside the ring the group of friends were greeted by a pair of cloaked figures. Yume's eyes narrowed as she gazed up at them from Hiroshi's lap and the darkened figures reflected in her eyes...


End file.
